


Don't Cry Because I Won't Kiss You, Because I Don't Even Have Lips

by Coeurire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, This isn't even good but I'm posting it anyway, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of your first date, and Sans wants to give you a kiss. There's just one problem.</p><p>(Shameless fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry Because I Won't Kiss You, Because I Don't Even Have Lips

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to dinkywitch who i was gonna send this to and then just posted it instead. anyway thanks for reading my stuff, ur fics are great
> 
> ALSO CONTEXT FOR THE WINDEX THING: it's a reference to this http://miraculoustang.tumblr.com/post/131935335350/no-context-4-u which i guess is ironic since the whole point of that is he has lips but the whole point of this is he doesnt?? forgive me i'm tired

The conversation faded. The end of your first real date was drawing to a close, and you were standing with Sans outside his and Papyrus’ house, holding hands and just looking at each other. If Sans had had a heart, it would be pounding out of his chest; as it was, his SOUL was sending tremors through his whole body. This was it, and he knew what came next. He had seen plenty of movies; one monster would pull the other into a passionate embrace, wrapping their arms around them, and their lips would lock together in a tender kiss, ending the night on a heartwarming note. Cue violins, fade to black.

But Sans didn’t have any lips. 

He supposed he could work on conjuring some rudimentary magic tongue, but that would take time and practice, and he should’ve thought of it before, and it wouldn’t be enough now anyway. He felt a bead of sweat drip down his cheek as he smiled nervously up at you, furiously trying to decide what to do. Should he lean up and clink his teeth to yours? Just give you a hug, which would probably make you think he only wanted to be friends? Do what he always did, give up and walk inside and lay on the couch half-watching movies and drinking Windex? He really didn’t want to mess this up for you, but he couldn’t give you what you were supposed to want.

“welp,” he said, without breaking your shared gaze. If you kept standing here, he would have to go for the last option, and he really didn’t want to do that. It was time for one of you to make up their mind. He wondered if you had already made up yours - decided he was too gross to be with at all, not worth even a goodnight hug? He trembled with nervousness behind a forced smile, and then…

You leaned down and pressed your lips to Sans’ teeth. He melted. Your lips felt so soft, so warm against him. The sensation was strange enough to make him let out a low giggle as you lingered there for a few seconds that were bliss for him, sheer bliss. One hand rested gently on the roof of his cranium; the other was still tightly entwined with his, and he lovingly ran his skeletal thumb across yours. _man. i could stay like this forever,_ he thought.

But of course you couldn't _really._ You pulled away, leaving your face just a few from his, and he noticed for the millionth time that night how beautiful you were. "I had a really good night," you told him softly. He leaned up to you and nuzzled your nose against the place where his would be, then realized you had left him an opening, which the kiss gave him the courage to take.

"don't say 'had,' " he said, grinning and shaking his head. He glanced meaningfully at his front door. "it ain't over 'til it's over. want me to show you around my place?" 

Your heart stuttered, and you grinned back at him, pressing another kiss to his temple. "Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> au where i can write a fic that isnt one scene long and doesnt start in medias res. this isnt even good enough to post yet i'm just doing it bc i know if i dont now i never will
> 
> also i might write what happens next afterwards???? WHo Knows


End file.
